


Waiting

by megumiai30



Category: Assassination Classroom
Genre: Complete, F/M, Hurt/Comfort, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Parenthood, Post-Canon, Waiting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-21
Updated: 2020-06-21
Packaged: 2021-03-04 02:15:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,349
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24842149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megumiai30/pseuds/megumiai30
Summary: After her daughter locks herself in her room after a day out in the city, Sugino Yukiko(formerly Kanzaki Yukiko) knows that she must now wait until she comes out to tell her about it.
Relationships: Kanzaki Yukiko/Sugino Tomohito
Comments: 1
Kudos: 15





	Waiting

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all, 
> 
> Megumiai30 here with a new story of the Sugino/ Kanzaki couple and their children.
> 
> Just to give you a little information currently, the Suginos are living in America because Sugino signed a contract with an LA major league baseball team(Hint hint..) and Sugino/Kanzaki is 42, Shinobu's 14, and Haruki's 13. 
> 
> Hope you enjoy it, 
> 
> Megumiai30
> 
> I hope the Lord keeps you safe during this time of global pandemic.

Waiting

Crying, 14 year old Sugino Shinobu rushed up the stairs and locked herself in her room, unable to take it anymore. Her mother, Sugino Yukiko, formerly Kanzaki Yukiko followed her to her daughter’s room, asking her what was wrong. 

“Sweetie, are you alright?” She asked in a motherly tone, thinking back. Had she said anything wrong…? No. She was very quiet during the drive to and from home. They had went into town very carefully and went here and there, to a karaoke bar in Koreatown this time around and as they were heading back home, their son Haruki, who was a year younger than Shinobu had talked about their homeland Japan, and what was going on with their friends, as in class E’s children. It turned out that some of the children were involved in love triangles with each other, and of course, there was something going on with that special someone that Shinobu had her eyes on, the one she danced with during Nakamura’s wedding two years ago, right before that trip to Kyoto, and before they moved to America. 

Kanzaki’s eyes widened in realization. 

‘So that must be why…’ She thought with her hand to her mouth. Suddenly, she felt a warm hand on her shoulder, reassuring her. When she turned back, she saw a familiar pair of dark blue eyes smiling back at her. 

“Don’t worry. You know how teenage girls are.” Sugino said. 

She hummed and turned so she could look at him square in the face, “Yes I do, but I think this is more than the average junior high/ high school drama. She’s really crying in there hard, like she just lost something. I never heard her cry that way before. Actually…” She gestured her husband to lend her his ear. He nodded and leaned down and she whispered. He nodded in understanding until he exclaimed, “Then you don’t think…!” 

“Shh! I think, but I’m not sure. I’ll have to ask her, but until then,” She put her index finger on her lips, and he nodded.

He stretched his arms and remarked, “After a busy day, I think I’ll hit the hot tub. Hope I can use it with you tomorrow, Yuki-chan, good luck!” 

She waved to her husband and giggled. The Jacuzzi that they acquired two years ago was a hit among their family, and they used it to have family meetings, parties, or to just hang out with each other after a long day at work and school. Sugino had said that he was going to take it back with him to Japan if they did, and Kanzaki thought for a moment… 

She knew what she could tell her daughter to ease her… If she would unlock the door. Kanzaki sighed. The only way for her to talk with her daughter was if her daughter opened it first. Kanzaki had two options: Give up or wait until her daughter would budge. She chose the latter, for one reason only: because she was her mother, and that gave Kanzaki the duty to look after her beloved daughter, Shinobu, and of course her son Haruki. 

She knocked on the door to no response and said, “Shinobu, I’ll be waiting outside your door when you open it. Be free to open it to talk to me whenever you want, I’ll still be waiting…Love you!” She added in, in case her daughter did something reckless. 

She only heard the sound of sniffling. 

Kanzaki smiled and waited for the next thirty minutes. She could hear the jets being turned on at the Jacuzzi, and she suspected that her husband who was now at the age of forty-two was taking advantage of it. That seemed so good to her right now…

No..no! She had to wait until her daughter opened the door. She looked at her phone to see it was still 9:45 P.M. But still, she refused to budge until her daughter did so. 

About ten minutes later, she heard someone call her, “Kaachan.” 

She looked up from her space on the floor to see her son, Haruki. She stood up to her full height, only discovering that she was well shorter than him, and that his height was nearing his father. She asked him, “Yes, Haru-kun?” 

“Should I apologize to neechan? I mean, it was me who brought up the fact that Nobu-“ Kanzaki silenced him right there. Her daughter didn’t need to hear any more of that this evening. Instead she smiled fondly and whispered, “Maybe when she calms down. But not now, okay?” 

Kanzaki winked to which Haruki, even though was a thirteen year old teenager, kissed her on the cheek. She giggled and saw how he was dressed. He was wearing his swim trunks without his t-shirt on. 

“Seems like you’re going out there to the hot tub.” 

He grinned sheepishly. Even though he was adopted, he still looked very similar to his father when he laughed. “Yeah, tousan suggested we do, and just in case, I’ll be in bed by 11.” 

Kanzaki nodded, pointing to the direction of the hot tub, and he nodded and rushed to where his father was. Kanzaki giggled softly when she saw from the second floor that the two were playing like little children, but Sugino was still stronger. 

Kanzaki waited for an hour, when her son went to sleep. Her husband came in twenty minutes later. He asked her, “Still?” 

Kanzaki shook her head. 

Sugino sighed. “Well, don’t wear yourself out Yuki-chan. I think I’ll go to bed, sorry.” 

She shook her head, “Don’t be. Good night,” She reached up and pecked her husband on the lips. He returned it with a sweet kiss of his own, and headed in their bedroom. 

“Ah, by the way since the hot tub is in the sun room, you’re perfectly able to use it during the night, just don’t make a fuss about it.” 

Kanzaki giggled, her husband was always so delicate and caring.

“Thanks, I’ll keep that in mind.” 

“Good night!” He waved and entered their bedroom. 

Kanzaki waited twenty minutes, at which point she found her eyes drooping. Then, just then, she heard the door open. Her eyes sprang back to life, “Nobu-chan?”

“Kaachan…” Shinobu whispered. 

Kanzaki got up from her place on the floor and faced her daughter. “What’s the matter? Are you okay? Let’s go to the- “She was surprised when her slightly tall daughter hugged her and let her emotions out crying bitterly. 

“Kaachan…Kaachan…”

Kanzaki smiled fondly, patting her daughter on the back. “There there…Shh…” 

Once she seemed to have calmed down, Kanzaki suggested, “Let’s talk about it with a session at the hot tub?” 

Shinobu nodded until she commented in concern, “What about the neighbors? Isn’t it too late?” 

“We put it in the sun room recently, remember? I’m sure it’ll be alright if we keep it quiet.” She winked and Shinobu nodded. 

They changed into their bikinis and headed to the hot tub; the guys asleep. Kanzaki turned the turbos on at a level which was tolerable to the neighbors and family. Shinobu dipped right in and Kanzaki followed suit. 

The mother and daughter giggled. The hot tub was always a place where they could relax and talk about things. Shinobu, set out to apologize for her actions, “Kaachan… I wanted to say sorry for locking myself in. I knew you were just trying to help.” 

Kanzaki looked at her daughter fondly, “Shh. Don’t worry, just doing my job as your mother. I was entrusted with you, you know.” She winked and Shinobu nodded, hugging her mother’s arm. 

“Mama, I love you.” She said abruptly.

Kanzaki chuckled, “I haven’t heard you call me mama in a long time.” Kanzaki paused and asked the question that was relevant in this situation.

“But what happened? Are you alright?” She asked in worry. 

Shinobu sighed, and the mother daughter started their long conversation that night about drama, boys, and stuff under the quiet, bright California night that had been in place since the beginning of time.


End file.
